


savor, save it for later

by GothMaureen



Series: way too queer for this business [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of Food Souls are mentioned but not all of them show up, Black Tea & Milk are Married AF, F/F, Spicy Gluten is a Boss Ass Bitch, Stubborn as Hell Master Attendant, Take this headcanon and rip it from my cold head hands I dare you, Tempura is a Good Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this, at least.or, Master Attendant/Spicy Gluten.





	savor, save it for later

**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very gay for Spicy Gluten. 
> 
> And it is all my best friend's fault. Stupid attractive anime food.
> 
> The plan is for this to be the first in a series of oneshots & drabbles about various Food Souls I've summoned in-game, with the ultimate goal of one for each Soul I currently own. They won't all be shippy like this one...but a fair amount of them will be. Cause #polyamlife.

When all this started, when I opened Rhythm Tavern, when I summoned my first Food Soul, I’d thought I could ignore it. Ignore the painful attractiveness of these... _people_. 

Food Souls, human-like beings who were bound to me, who obeyed my commands. 

Who were fucking gorgeous as hell.

Every goddamn day I had to deal with my own feelings; from the way Black Tea watched and mothered over the younger, more innocent of my Souls, her guns hidden in the folds of her skirts, to the relentless flirtations of Coffee every time I asked him to  get me something off a shelf. And then _she’d_ come into my life.

“Master Attendant, I regret to say that we are in need of...help.” Black Tea had been the one to inform me on the hot summer day, a few months into my culinary ventures. “The tavern is doing well, but if you wish to continue having enough protection from Fallen Angels...” 

I had sighed in response, setting down the paperwork in my hands and nodding. “It’s alright, Black Tea. I understand.” 

So I’d carefully gathered the box of glowing Soul Embers from its place on my office shelf, and in my Summoning room, I’d performed the rights to bind another Food Soul to me. So when  _she_  appeared, amidst a blast of red light, I’d nearly been blinded.  She’d declared herself to me in a blaze of fire from the ceremony, whip coiled in her hands. “I am Spicy Gluten,” her fingers wrapped around her weapon. “Master Attendant,” a little bow, a flourish, all for show. 

Oh, it was all over from there.  

* * *

Of all the duties I now possess, traveling out to find new ingredients is one of my favorites - I leave a small contingent of my Food Souls in charge of the tavern, making sure Brownie & Pudding agreed to work together while I was gone. “Master Attendant, where are we going?” Spicy looks at me warily when I’d begun to prepare to leave a few days after her arrival, draping a heavy cloak over my shoulders. 

(Hey, I basically own a fantasy tavern but better, cut me some slack.) 

“I need more savory fillings for my pies,” I manage, picking up my basket and slipping a knife onto the leather belt at my hips. 

“We go as a safety precaution,” Black Tea says matter-of-factly, appearing from the stairs to the rooms above the tavern, Milk on her arm. “Fallen Angels are everywhere, Master Attendant needs our protection.” 

Spicy Gluten humphs, fingers lingering on her whip around her hip. But she follows our group, ignoring Milk & Black Tea with their arms linked as they walk together; Coffee is glued to my side as usual, and Tempura making sure the way is clear up ahead. So when we’re accosted by a rampaging Uke Mochi within the Forest's edge, I drop my basket of mushrooms, Tempura shouting at me as he shoves me backwards. “Master Attendant, stay back!” He throws an punch at the Fallen Angel, and I take my Cooking Talent cards from my pocket. 

Black Tea’s guns fire, and Coffee’s magic blasts to life as I throw Straight Cut at the creature. “Take this, you tentacled shit!” I shout as I throw it, my eyes watching Milk as she heals her friends. The Uke Mochi shudders as my spectral red knife stabs it in the chest, and it shrieks in pain. I’m about to shuffle through the cards again when I see Spicy dive into the battle. Her whip flashes and her eyes narrow, and I’m enraptured by her. She fights like a devil, weaving her way up to Tempura to back him up, and I’m only snapped out of my daze when one of the Mochi’s tentacles snaps at her. 

It causes Spicy to stumble, and before I can think about it my hands throw a Seasoning card her direction, green light falling down onto the red-clad Food Soul. 

The battle ends as Milk and Black Tea combine their powers, a cascade of magic causing the Uke Mochi to crumble into ooze on the ground before us. “Disgusting,” Spicy turns up her nose at the oozing mass. 

“You’re alright Master Attendant?” Tempura jumps over to inspect me, and I sigh, allowing the blonde Food Soul to come over and make sure I’m OK. 

“She is fine,” I hear Spicy Gluten sigh deeply from where she’s standing, checking her goddamn nails before sauntering over and nudging Tempura out of the way. “Aren’t you?”

“Aww, you do care,” I say sarcastically, picking up my basket and dropping my stack of cards inside amongst the vegatables. 

The whip-wielding Food Soul just rolls her eyes at me. 

* * *

I’m elbow-deep in a batch of pie crust dough, my sleeves rolled up and flour on my face when Spicy accosts me after the battle in the Secret Forest. 

“Master Attendant, you play with fire,” she sidles up to me and runs her fingers along my arm. I freeze for a moment, struck by Spicy’s actions. “I am not like the others.” 

I pull my hands out of the dough and whirl around to face Spicy, her eyes narrowed at me. “I  _know_.” I wipe my hands on my apron and cross them over my chest. “Ever since you got here you’ve done nothing but prove your superiority over everyone else here. That stops  _now_ , Spicy Gluten.” 

The red-haired Food Soul stares at me, her eyes narrowed at me. 

“I summoned you here to help me and the others, and I have enough on my goddamn plate already without you-“

I’m cut off as Spicy Gluten sweeps in and suddenly presses her lips to mine. She tastes hot but sweet, a twinge of something bright against the abrasiveness. “What the hell was that?” I shout, breaking away from her.

“You need to learn when to shut up, Master Attendant. I see the way you look at me, and the others,” Spicy smirks, licking her lips. “You need us, and we need you.” 

I know she’s right. 

Which is why I step towards her, and press a fierce kiss to Spicy’s lips, and she smirks into it. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here,” I say out of the kiss, touching one finger to her flushed lips. 

Spicy snaps at it, but looks at me, fire in her eyes. “Never, Master Attendant.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos feed the raging thirsty writer beast living in my chest. I'd love to know which Food Souls you'd like to see next!


End file.
